


Котик

by Hrenougolnik, sihaya



Series: Секта [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sihaya/pseuds/sihaya
Summary: Весь СТРАЙК уверен, что Зимний Солдат похож на котика. Один Брок не согласен.
Series: Секта [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654777
Kudos: 41





	Котик

Когда Броку говорили, что Зимний похож на котика, его каждый раз тянуло влепить ляпнувшему такое лишние пять километров на беговой дорожке. Потому что, во-первых, нехуй говорить о Зимнем там, где не надо. Во-вторых, нихуя он не котик.

Когда-то давно у Брока кот был. Ленивая пушистая тварь, считающая, что Брок что-то вроде личного раба. Их с котом отношения долго не продержались, и Брок с чистой совестью отдал его соседке. Что же до Зимнего, то даже если тот командовал на миссиях, а они – весь СТРАЙК – были подтанцовкой, ебал Брок быть рабом этого отмороженного.

Другие коты, о которых Брок слышал, были милыми, ласковыми, зависимыми от хозяев. Зимний не подпадал ни под одно определение, даже когда ему делали милые розовые бантики, что случалось редко. Вот не было ничего милого в вечно хмурой морде и взгляде серийного убийцы. Ласковым он тоже не был: короткие спарринги обычно заканчивались травмами, зато у Брока был лишний способ давления на весь отряд. Проебешься – иди спаррингуйся с котиком. Конечно, можно было вообразить, что Зимний зависим от хозяев, но в реальности, в которой Брок предпочитал жить, все было наоборот. Это от отмороженного зависели все вокруг, плясали около и старались не провоцировать. Правильно, нахуя им лишние смерти и выплаты из бюджета семьям, потерявшим кормильцев?

Зимний не мурлыкал, злобно смотрел на любого, кто тянул к нему свои грабли. Не шел на контакт, игнорировал попытки прикормить и любил воду.

– Котик, блядь, – матерился каждый раз Брок, стоило отмороженному ускакать вперед творить свои бесчинства. СТРАЙК, как и положено подтанцовке, старался не отсвечивать.

Но все равно СТРАЙК упрямо умилялся этому котику. Брок подозревал, что наступит день, и этот котик их в фарш превратит. И что это секта, главой которой была их Бетси – стремная англичанка, которая и Кавалерии могла дать прикурить.

Но когда Бетси на одной из миссий приладила Зимнему на голову ободок с ушками и умильно улыбнулась хмурой морде, Брок не выдержал. Он, отвернувшись, фыркнул, едва сдержав блядский смешок. И похуй, что отмороженный на нем взгляд сфокусировал и смотрел как всегда недобро – на добрые взгляд Зимний не способен по определению.

Просто. Похуй. Потому что ушки-то как раз этому котику шли. Котик! Блядь.

Брок прикусил щеку изнутри до крови, чтобы не заржать.

Целый хмурокот.


End file.
